


Dichiarazione di matrimonio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [106]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xanxus chiede a Squalo di sposarlo.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Le note della vita [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Mi distruggerai; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bGj09I6cAY&list=PLEz9kNr8Ba7jM3rCBnl0LUC-BOloLz4Fk&index=120.

Dichiarazione di matrimonio

“Boss, cosa diamine è successo?!” gridò Squalo, impallidendo. Xanxus davanti a lui aveva i vestiti strappati e fumanti, aveva un occhio nero e un labbro spaccato.

“Feccia, acqua” ordinò Xanxus, entrando in casa traballante. Si sfilò la casacca e se la mise in spalla, Lussuria in cima alle scale lanciò uno strillo preoccupato. “VOOOI! Levi vai a prendere della dannata acqua!” sbraitò Squalo e il fulmine, nell’altra stanza, si affrettò ad obbedire. Li raggiunse, fece accomodare Xanxus su un trono e gli porse il bicchiere, il boss dei Varia lo afferrò con polso fermo.

“Ho sfidato il boss dei Carcassa. A quanto pare lui, come parecchi altri, è uno dei tanti ‘altri Giotto’. Ho capito che nessuno di loro è quello vero” spiegò.

Anya raggiunse il gemello, entrambi pallidi in volto e visibilmente preoccupati. Lussuria impedì a Dino di svenire, cadendo dalle scale.

“La cosa è interessante, il boss sembra aver iniziato a fare sul serio. Sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa d’importante” pensò.

“I Carcassa non ci ruberanno più i soldi. Inoltre controllerò attentamente che nessun di quei Giotto possieda più Tsunayoshi o mio padre” abbaiò Xanxus. “Hanno rapito Skull, hanno rapito la famiglia di Squalo. Sono stanco di fingere di non sapere mai niente. Quelle divinità fuori di testa vogliono infastidire ‘i miei bambini’ e ‘i miei uomini’. Scopriranno quanto è feroce il morso della ligre. Prenderò la loro ‘stupida musica’ magica e la cancellerò, precipiteranno in un inverno eterno” pensò. “Ho scoperto che mi hanno strappato dalle braccia della mia vera madre e come me tutti gli altri suoi figli. Così come hanno fatto con Skull e questo non l’ho apprezzato.

Perciò sono passato a parlare con dei possibili ‘alleati’. Alcuni, come Sandokan, sono stati facili da convincere, altri, come Kakashi, hanno avuto bisogno di essere convinti” illustrò.

“Voooi! Sei andato a fare a pugni con della gente, insomma?” ringhiò Squalo. “… Altri, quando la smetterai di voler fare tutto da solo?” si lamentò Anya.

Xanxus si alzò in piedi, dicendogli: “Avete ragione. Continuo ad essere impulsivo e continuando così non sarò mai un buon re”. S’inginocchiò ai piedi dei due gemelli e gli altri occupanti della stanza trattennero il fiato. “Ho bisogno di due regine lungimiranti al mio fianco che mi guidino”. Estrasse un cofanetto dalla tasca e mostrò due anelli identici. “Vorreste sposarmi?”.

I quadri alle pareti precipitarono e si udirono degli ululati. “Maledirò quest’unione! I figli maledetti di una strega non insozzeranno il lignaggio della famiglia Vongola!” tuonò la voce di Daemon.

Da fuori provennero risate demoniache e i ritratti di Giotto presero fuoco, sbraitando: “Non vi sarà mai questo sposalizio”. La porta si spalancò e da fuori vennero delle grida: “Io, Pietr, ultimo grande re degli uomini, vi distruggerò piuttosto”.

Anya afferrò un anello e lo indossò, facendo indossare l’altro a Squalo. Superbi sussurrò: “Sì, voglio sposarti…” e la gemella concluse dicendo: “… e saremo noi a distruggere chi si metterà in mezzo”.

Dino pensò: “Fortuna che i ragazzi erano a scuola. Devo avvertire Reborn al più presto”.


	2. Chang e Tsuyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5yaoMjaAmE&list=PLEz9kNr8Ba7jM3rCBnl0LUC-BOloLz4Fk&index=37; Christina Perri - Human [Official Video].

Chang e Tsuyoshi

Tsuyoshi sentì la lama gelida posata sulla sua gola, stringendo l’elsa della propria spada. "Devo proprio ringraziare Squalo, se non mi avesse restituito la mia spada da Capitano dei Varia, probabilmente in questo momento sarei morto" pensò.

«Un solo movimento e sei morto» si sentì sussurrare all’orecchio. Ghignò e chiuse gli occhi, rispondendo: «Potrei dire esattamente la stessa cosa. Non mi sono mai trovato in una situazione di stallo così».

Entrambi si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro di scatto e le loro lame si scontrarono, mandando scintille. Lame di vento distrussero i palazzi tutt’intorno, mandando in pezzi le trappole di entrambi gli assassini.

«Il tuo nome?» chiese Tsuyoshi. «Solitamente non lo direi, ma… Penso tu possa essertelo meritato, in fondo il tuo lo conosco perché sono stato assoldato per ucciderti» rispose il cinese. I due diedero vita a dei giganteschi draghi, con le loro fiamme, che si annichilirono a vicenda, il terreno tremava e dal cielo cadevano delle palle di fuoco. Intorno a loro si era creato un deserto di fiamme su cui pioveva copiosamente senza spegnerle.

«Chang» rispose l’assassino e saltò all’indietro evitando dei pugnali da cucina, fece piovere delle stelle ninja che Tsuyoshi riuscì a schivare. «Lo zio del compagno di mio figlio. Vanno al liceo insieme» rispose il padre di Takeshi.

"Qui finiremo entrambi uccisi. Io sono più giovane ed agile, ma lui ha più conoscenze. Inoltre entrambi abbiamo qualcuno per cui tornare a casa. Non avrei dovuto accettare questa missione" pensò Chang.

Intorno a loro iniziò a risuonare una melodia inquietante e demoni si ersero dal terreno. Chang atterrò accanto a Tsuyoshi e gli propose: «Se mi paghi il doppio, potrei passare dalla tua parte». “Sa benissimo che è finito il tempo che gli era stato concesso per portare a termine la missione di uccidere me, Manuel, Xanxus e ‘le sue future mogli’, perciò adesso anche lui è finito sulla lista di quelli da uccidere. Potrei ricordargli che se vuole sopravvivere si deve alleare anche senza ricevere niente in cambio, ma è sempre meglio avere un buon Hitman dalla propria parte. Poi, non mi divertivo come stanotte da anni” pensò Tsuyoshi, accettando: «Affare fatto».


	3. Attacchi ripetuti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Eurielle - City of The Dead.

Attacchi ripetuti

Fuuta strinse il libro che teneva tra le braccia al petto e tirò su con il naso, rabbrividendo. «Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Ora riusciremo a tornare a casa e lì saremo al sicuro» disse Dino.

Il piccolo alzò lo sguardo e sussurrò: «Quel gufo ha davvero sbranato l’anima di quegli uomini?». "Come posso dirgli che è stato un avvertimento per me? Mi stanno dicendo che devo tradire Xanxus per proteggere la mia famiglia. Però… Se non ho la forza di essere fedele a me stesso, di essere una nuvola su cui può contare, come posso credere di avere la forza di proteggere chi amo? Quel gufo ha detto qualcosa di strano sulla morte dei miei guardiani, sul destino di mio padre e soprattutto su Romario. Devo scoprire di più. Non sarò mai più il loro burattino. Sarò Decimo a modo mio e non mi potranno più controllare o ipnotizzare" pensò Cavallone. «Non preoccuparti. Se prova ad avvicinarsi, il mio pegaso gli darà fuoco. Io so combattere» giurò.

Fuuta gli sorrise. «Sento un livello combattivo potentissimo venire da te. So di potermi fidare» sussurrò.

Dino lo prese in braccio e giurò: «Ti porterò al sicuro a Villa Vongola e niente mi potrà fermare», si mise a correre. Ad ogni ombra ostile che intravedeva schioccava la frusta infuocata, facendo a pezzi le possibili minacce.

***

«Stiamo aspettando quelle dannate bomboniere ormai da mese. Lo faremo senza!» sbraitò Xanxus e raggiunse la parete con un pugno. Lussuria ridacchiò, annodandogli la cravatta. «Non avevo dubbi che avreste preferito sposarvi piuttosto che rispettare ogni antica regola».

Xanxus sbuffò. «Volevo che tutto fosse perfetto, ma non c’è una singola divinità che non ci abbia minacciato o maledetto da quando ho fatto la proposta. Persino demoni, dee e angeli ci stanno perseguitando» borbottò.

Lussuria gli mise i gemelli, ribattendo: “Ade è dalla nostra parte. Ha creato una barriera che ci protegge dalle minacce più grandi». Gli lisciò le pieghe della giacca. «Inoltre se non aveste sfidato apertamente tutti i Giotto, prendendo a pugni Angel, avremmo meno gente contro».

Xanxus roteò gli occhi. «Questa volta non ho paura dei loro trucchetti. Li sto sfidando a viso aperto e sono molto meno ingenuo. Gli mostrerò la mia forza» ringhiò.

La porta si spalancò ed entrò Levi, gridando: «Dino è appena arrivato. I Cavallone sono sotto attacco!».

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi e ordinò: «Mi aspettavo iniziassero ad attaccare i nostri alleati. Raduna tutte le famiglie a noi vicine. Li ospiteremo nei nostri territori finché il matrimonio non sarà passato». "Qui rischio nuovamente di scatenare una grande guerra mafiosa di proporzioni ancora più gigantesche. Dannazione! Devo stringere le alleanze che mi servono al più presto" pensò.


End file.
